


A bandicoots desperation

by weeb_fangirl17



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Desperation, Other, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_fangirl17/pseuds/weeb_fangirl17
Summary: After the trailer when tawna flys away she gets hit with a sudden urge





	A bandicoots desperation

“I’ll lend a hand where a I can, in fact I already have” Tawna said before swinging off on her rope, it was good to see crash and coco again. After so many years of being alone she didn’t care that they weren’t the ones from her dimension. She would have loved to stay longer to chat but her body was beginning to tell her that nature was calling  
“It has been awhile since I went to the bathroom,God I really have to piss.”Tawna thought to herself landing somewhere amongst the bundles of pirate ships, the landing being kinda harsh only made her urge to go more prominent. Tawna sighed as she looked out amongst the ships for enemies and a place to use the bathroom  
“Bingo,none of those weird snake people and I bet there’s a place I can use it “ Tawna said setting off towards the seemingly abandoned ship. *a few minutes later *

“God I don’t think I’ve gotten any closer to that damn ship” Tawna said putting her hand between her legs, her urge to go teetering on the edge of disaster. It didn’t help matters much that Tawna was incredibly turned on at her situation having a fetish for wetting herself and watersports. Her face deep red with a blush that would be impossible to hide,she knew how wet she was wet as she slid a finger over her pussy through her tight jeans getting lost at the thought of her pissing herself right here. Letting a slight and quiet moan escape she secretly wished crash and coco were both here too see her wet herself.

Her mind a race with thoughts when her eyes shot open, panicked Tawna looked around “ shit I got so caught up in my head I forgot where I was supposed to be walking to” Tawna said, her eyes landing on a small room on one on the deck of the ship next to the dock she was on. Almost running, she opened the door and quickly took her pants off and squatted down. A stream of hot piss quickly poured out of the bandicoot and onto the wooden floor 

“ Awwwwh, that feels super nice “ Tawna said Lowering a hand onto her still pissing cunt and taking another and groping her Breast, sliding a finger into her pussy and rubbing her clit with her thumb she began to pleasure herself. her stream beginning to weaken and eventually stopping entirely, Tawna eventually bringing herself to climax squirting onto her steaming piss puddle. Taking a second to calm down from her pissing and climax induced high, Tawna got herself dressed and walked outside  
“I should catch up to crash and coco they might need a bit more help”

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on the site, i hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. If ya do im glad you liked it and if you dont im sorry but glad you gave it a shot


End file.
